Clown Sinning
by RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: It's clown on clown action. A quick one shot idea I had due to tumblr friends.


**A/N: So this idea came to me thanks to an amazing artist on tumblr ( ). I actually ship Caesar with quite a few people, in my head hes a whore and I'm okay with it.**

 **So enjoy some crappy clown sinning.**

* * *

Caesar felt so out of place. Joker had drug him along to a shichibukai meeting. The clown had protested but since the kidnapping incident, Joker pretty much kept him at his side. Caesar liked it at first but it slowly got annoying when he was performing experiments and Joker or one of the family members were breathing down his neck. He liked his space and having them around made things more difficult. On the other hand it did make him feel special. He loved the attention he got from Joker. Time's like these though almost made it not worth it. He didn't belong here. Joker was late but still one of the only few to show up. The three admirals were there and they gave Caesar a bad feeling. He knew they were strong and the further away from them, the better. Hawk Eye's and Kuma were there along with Joker. Caesar was worried that Law would show up but Joker was positive he had his hands full with the Straw Hat. Hancock wasn't going to be there and the last one, Buggy still hadn't shown up. Caesar didn't personally care about it one way or the other and when he was kicked out for the start of the meeting, he happily complied.

At first he waited outside the door, hoping it would be quick but after an hour he set about wandering the halls. So far he hadn't found anything of interest, just a lot of meeting rooms and a kitchen. Before too long he found his way back to the entrance, he was just about to open the door when he was taken by surprise. The door burst open just as he was about to put his hand on the handle. He quickly switched to gas form, not sure what to expect. However he quickly realized that there was no threat. It was just a clown, a real clown with a red nose and all.

"I'm flashly here!" The clown yelled to the empty entrance.

Caesar reformed in front of the man.

"Who the hell are you?" The man had jumped back about 10 feet but his feet stayed where he stood seconds before.  
"I'm Caesar. Who are you? You seem peculiar. Can I dissect you?" Caesar was quickly becoming more interested in the cowering man before him.  
"Do..don't you know who I am? I am the great Captain Buggy!" The man said, slowly gaining confidence. "I am a shichibukai and you will not perform experiments on me! I am not a flashy guinea pig." Caesar pouted as he watched Buggy's feet walked themselves back to his floating body.

Caesar floated around Buggy, examining him. He had heard a few stories about the strange clown but he never thought that he would be this interesting.

"But you're interesting. I just want to do a few. They wouldn't hurt that bad." Caesar told him, poking at the clowns back and shoulders. He jumped away from the gas man's poking fingers.  
"I told you I am no experiment. What are you doing here? Oh wait! You must be here to join my crew right?" Buggy turned to face Caesar and smiled. "Well of course you can but it will be a fee."  
"Join your crew? I only work for Joker. I would never join your crew." Caesar told him. The clown looked hurt.  
"I'm the great Captain Buggy…" He started but was cut off by Caesar who just looked bored now.  
"Yeah I know. You're here for the boring meeting. They started that a while ago, you're late. So just let me run a few tests." Caesar said, looming over the clown.

Instead of backing down, the clown separated himself from his feet again and levitated up to Caesars height. The two glared at each other, neither backing down.

"Caesar!" Jokers voice rang out through the hallway. "What the hell are you doing? I told you to stay put!" He scolded.  
"But Joker, I got bored." The gas man complained, turning to face the feathery man who was walking his way.  
"I don't care. When I give you an order I expect it to be obeyed. Now get your ass on the ship. We're done here." Joker commanded, eyeing the floating clown who was still glaring at Caesar.

Caesar hung his head in shame and pushed past Buggy and went out the door. He hated being scolded by Joker. He didn't want to let him down and he already fucked up once and was still trying to make up for it. He boarded the ship before he realized that Joker wasn't following him. He turned to look at the door and wait for Joker while the crew got the ship ready. A few minutes later, Joker came out. When he reached the ship he went straight to his room, ignoring Caesar completely. The whole way back to the lab, Joker stayed locked up in his room, leaving Caesar to worry. He was positive that Joker was pissed at him and he would be punished. As soon as the ship docked, he bolted off the ship and into his lab hoping to avoid what he was positive was coming to him.

However after a few hours he thought he might just be in the clear. That was until his den den mushi rang. He hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello?"  
"Caesar, I have someone coming who I think might be able to help speed up the process. Behave." And with that Joker hung up, leaving Caesar even more confused.

He had no idea who Joker would send but he must be getting desperate if he was bringing in help. Caesar floated across the room, quickly collecting materials to work. He had to prove to Joker that he could do this own his own. After Monet, he didn't want any help. He was confident in his ability. Plus if someone else knew how to make SAD, then Joker wouldn't need him and he was expendable. He didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. The gas man was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice the lab door opening and somebody coming in.

"Why yes! It's me! The great captain Buggy! I have come to help you out, for a flashy price that your captain so graciously paid." Buggy yelled, startling the concentrating Caesar and causing him to drop the vial he had been working with. It fell to the ground and busted. The green liquid inside hit the floor and started steaming and hissing. Caesar immediately went into gas form. "I have that effect on people. I just can't help how flashy I am."  
"You are annoying is what you are. I was working on something important!" Caesar yelled, changing his top half back. "Are you really the one Joker sent to help?"  
"The one and only." The clown smiled and pointed to himself happily.  
"What the hell are you good at besides being a nuisance?" Caesar questioned, examining the liquid that was eating away the floor.  
"I will have you know that I.." Buggy stopped talking when he noticed Caesar absorbing the strange liquid. "What did you just do?" He questioned, now interested.  
"It is gas, I am gas. I just stopped it from destroying this whole place."  
"So you just absorbed it?" Buggy asked, examining Caesar.  
"Yes. I just said I was gas. Are you slow? Well since you're here to help, clean up the glass." Caesar instructed.

The clown grumbled but did as he was told. Caesar went back to mixing things as Buggy cleaned up the mess. Soon he was finished and set to watching Caesar. Just as the gas man was about to add the last chemical, the clown let out a yelp.

"No no! Don't add that! Add this one. If you go with that one you won't get a reaction. It will fizzle out." The clown said, holding out a tube with red liquid.  
"I am pretty sure that I know what I am doing." Caesar claimed, upset that the stupid clown would butt in on his experiment.  
"I don't think.."  
"Well you don't need to think. I know what I am doing." Caesar boasted as he poured his pink liquid into the beaker. As the liquids mixed there was a slight 'pop' and then nothing happened. He shook the beaker and still nothing. Buggy smirked and held out the vial.  
"I flashy told you." He boasted.

Caesar yanked the vial out of the clowns hand and re mixed his original liquids, this time adding Buggy's red one at the end.

"Nothing will happen." Caesar stated as he poured it in. At first when the two liquids touched, nothing happened. Caesar smirked at the clown but his smirk was quickly wiped from his face when the beaker heated up in his hand and foul smell emitted from it. "What is this?"  
"It's just a stink bomb. I think it would make a nice addition to my Muggy Ball." Buggy smirked and swiped the beaker from Caesar. He poured some of it into a vial and corked it, hiding it somewhere in his coat.

Caesar wouldn't admit it out loud but he was slightly impressed.

* * *

 **A week later**

Buggy and Caesar had been working together for a week now and the clown never ceased to amaze Caesar. His knowledge was quite vast when it came to chemistry. However most of what he made exploded. Caesar didn't mind, he loved watching Buggy work. He seemed to have a huge passion for it and Caesar felt his excitement and shared it.

Caesar had also started to feel other things. Joker hadn't visited the whole week. He had called once to make sure no one was dead and that was it. It even seemed that Joker had commanded no one to visit the lab because the only human interaction he had was with Buggy. Caesar was starting to get lonely and he could swear the clown had been eyeing him as of late.

That night as they cleaned the lab, Caesar decided to test his theory. He walked by and 'accidentally' brushed his hand against Buggy's ass, causing the clown to blush lightly and turn away. Caesar was sure it wasn't his imagination now. They said goodnight and went their separate ways.

Caesar closed his door and changed into an oversized shirt and waited until he was sure that Buggy was settled into bed before he made his move. He transformed into gas and crept through the cracks in his down and down the hall to Buggy's room. There was no light on in the room so he crept through those cracks and up to the bed. The clown was lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling, seemingly in thought. Caesar quickly hovered above the Buggy and reformed, landing on top of the surprised clown.

"Shurororo." Caesar laughed at stammering clown. "Either that is a very big knife digging into my ass or you're very happy. Shurorororo."  
"I do have a flashy big knife." The clown boasted, clearly over his shock. Caesar could feel him smirking.  
"Care to teach me how it works?" Caesar leaned down and whispered in Buggy's ear.

The clown instantly flipped the gas man under him. His eager hands exploring Caesar's body. He purred happily when he realized the open shirt he was wearing. His fingers quickly found their way to Caesars entrance. He slightly teased the tight hole for a second before he removed his hand from under the shirt and to Caesars mouth. He quickly took Buggy's fingers into his mouth and sloppily sucked on them. Buggy wasted no time in finding his entrance again once his fingers were wet with Caesars saliva.

Buggy gently pushed a finger into Caesar, causing a hum to come from him. Caesar could tell Buggy was trying to be gentle but Caesar didn't know gentle and he didn't want gentle. He wanted him to be rough and have his way with him. Caesar let out a little whine and slid down some, the clown got the message and inserted another finger, pumping faster and with a bit more pressure.

Caesar still wasn't satisfied, Joker was never this gentle and he hadn't been touched in over a week. He was going crazy. He just wanted the damn clown inside him.

"Stop teasing me." Caesar whined, reaching down and stroking his hard shaft which was leaking pre cum.

"You can flashy wait." Buggy grumbled, reaching down and pulling off his pants. He kicked them off the bed and stroked himself a few times before lining himself up to Caesars entrance. Before the clown could slowly push in, the eager gas man was pushing himself onto his hard dick.

Buggy got the hint and shoved his full length into Caesar. The man under him let out a very sexy moan. He knew he must be doing something right and pulled out to his tip only to quickly slam back into Caesar, earning him some seductive moans. Caesar reached up and wrapped his hand in Buggy's long blue hair. He pulled on it as the clown continued to slam into him. Buggy dug his nails into Caesar's arm every time his hair was pulled. All too soon, blood started to drip onto the sheets. Buggy was concerned for a second but he quickly realized that it was what Caesar wanted.

Buggy pulled out, causing Caesar to cry out in protest. Before he could say anything, the clown flipped the man under him around and shoved his face into the pillow as he rammed back into Caesar's ass. He could hear Caesar cry out into the pillow. He put one hand on the gas man's stomach and the other one his back, adding pressure and causing him to arch his back more and lifting his ass higher. Buggy let out a small laugh as Caesar continued to cry out into the pillow.

Buggy mercilessly rammed into the man under him. He was surprised how compliant and eager he was. Buggy smiled to himself, he was the greatest after all. As he was thrusting into Caesar he felt something different and he knew what it was the second Caesar cried his name in the pillow.

Buggy reached down and wrapped his hand around Caesars, which had found it's way back to his own hard dick. He pumped at the same speed he was thrusting. Both men were sweaty and panting at this point. The noises that were coming from under him made him never want this moment to end but he knew that they were both close and neither could hold out much longer.

Buggy sped up against his will. Caesar had started getting impatient and grinding his hips giving him no chance. Caesar didn't play around and he knew what he wanted. A part of Buggy respected that but another part of him wasn't so fond of it because it made for no foreplay and quick sloppy sex. Not that Buggy minded sloppy sex but he wasn't fond of the quick part.

As if on cue, Caesar cried out his name and Buggy felt Caesars dick twitch and warm liquid run on his hand. Seconds later he followed, crying out Caesars name and filling him with his warm seed.

The clown collapsed beside Caesar not necessarily tired but a bit worn out. It had been a while since he had last been with anyone.

"Normally I would last a flashy long time." Buggy said from his spot next to Caesar. "It's just.. been a while. You know being a big shot and everything, I don't have time for such frivolous things." He explained.  
"Well," Caesar smiled as he turned over and laid on Buggy's chest. "We have all night to see just how flashy you really are." He smirked up at bewildered the clown.


End file.
